In Spite Of You
by d3stiny
Summary: There was no such thing as peace when Kai and Rika are around.They drove everyone nuts by fighting and squabbling with each other 247!But what happens when they fell for each other under a weird circumstances without knowing it? KaiOC TalaOC


Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade except my own characters.  
  
After reading lots of brilliant Beyblade fics, I finally started one myself I cannot assure you that it will as nice as those talented authors but I hope you like it! By the way,I've changed some of characters surname for them to sound American. Oh well, enough of crap, here's the first chappie! ^^  
  
Chapter 1: Not Him Again!  
  
Kai Hiwatari and his best pal ,Johnny Ross laid against the patio chairs, basking under the scorching sun. Kai smiled to himself and placed the glass of ice lemon tea against his lips. He smirked when he heard I-Have- Sensitive-Skin Johnny complained loudly despite the fact that it was a brilliant day to be out in the sun. Ah, Johnny never liked to be outside. What a vampire.  
  
"Man, the heat's killing me! Can we just get out of here now and enter the beach house?" Johnny moaned loudly, covering his eyes from the bright rays.  
  
"Tsk tsk. I didn't know strong, muscular, totally in great shape Johnny could actually be afraid of the heat! What a joke." Kai muttered softly, ignoring the many protests his friend made.  
  
Just then a couple of girls dressed in bikinis walked past them. They shot an approving look towards Kai's direction. He gave a small smile but looked away pretending not to notice the attention the girls tried to give him. They're just not his taste. Oh sure they're flashing lots of skin but all they had were looks, no brains. Too bad he had enough of bimbos. He could easily catch one back in the abbey without fail.  
  
"Girls.They're just too easy.."  
  
"Dude, those girls are hot! Check out that blondie who's giving you the "eye" a few minutes ago! Too bad for you, Kai!" Johnny gave out a laugh, laying back into the chair.  
  
Kai rested his hands behind his head said in a low voice, "Shut up or I'll date your sister."  
  
Johnny's laughter faded away when he heard what Kai said. Finally, he shut up and closed his eyes. Just then, a cellphone sounded disturbing the quiet peace, awaking Kai from his light sleep. He swore and reached for the phone. He flipped the cover up and pressed the answer button before placing the small expensive device against his ear.  
  
"Yeah?" He drawled impatiently. It better not be a girl or he'll make sure she would never ever get to date any guy again. He had his ways.  
  
Unfortunately, that person happens to be his...Mum.  
  
"Kai Hiwatari! You better come to the school straight-away or I'll make sure your father will hear this! You understand me? Now get going or I'll come over here and fetch you myself!" Jenny Hiwatari shouted from the other line causing Kai to backed away from the phone in order not to made deaf by his mother shrills.  
  
"Yes, Mum. Have you taken your medicine?" He said, frowning at the very thought of his mother skipping the pills.  
  
"Of course. Now get going! "She said and hung up.  
  
Kai sighed and placed his shades on top of his head. He gave a wink to a group of girls, sending then into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Gotta go, Ross. Mum's gonna kill me if I skipped class." Kai said and walked towards his black convertible.  
  
"Great. I have to worship your Mum from today onwards.. Thanks Goddess Jenny, saviour of Johnny Ross...." Johnny heaved a sigh of relief before following Kai to the car.  
  
"Tell me, Lit, why is it that I have to go back to this place when we can hit the beach and basked under the sun for the rest of our life? Why must we be here to listen to teachers screaming into our ears and suffer detentions." Rika Wakerman groaned to her friend.  
  
The copper haired girl beside her shrugged and closed her locker shut with light force. She turned to face Rika who was three head taller than her and sported red streaks on her long black hair. Litney tapped on the bill of Rika's baseball cap and said," Why, that's because Summer holiday has ended and it's time to hit the books not the beach, Rik. Let's get the timetable."  
  
She strutted away leaving Rika groaned in fustration before following her friend. The tired-looking teacher gave her table to Rika and went back to work again.  
  
"Ah. Literature. That's what I wanted.." Litney muttered under her breath.  
  
She glanced at Rika. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Rika gaping at the table in shock, her mouth hanging op and her eyeballs almost dropping out.  
  
"What?" Litney asked impatiently, snatching the table away.  
  
"SHIT! Can you just believe I got Algebra??? I mean, everyone knows I'm not even good at it!!! Oh man, I'm so gonna complain. Wait here for me! "Rika shouted angrily before walking back to the booth again.  
  
"Here she goes again. The hot potato as told by Enrique. "Litney sighed.  
  
"Look, Madam, have you seen my report card? My Algebra sucks alright! So how come you're giving it to me?! "Rika said in fustration, thrusting the table in front of the teacher's face.  
  
"Look, Miss Wakerman-" The teacher started saying before was interrupted by an all too familiar voice to Rika.  
  
She whipped her head around and was looking straight into the grey eyes and blue hair of Kai Hiwatari.  
  
"Hmm.. Damsel in distress? What? Afriad of Algebra? Tsk tsk." Kai smirked, towering over her head.  
  
Oh, she's tall alright but Kai was way taller, she had to look up at him.  
  
"Uh-oh.."Litney muttered, looking at the two enemies having a staring war. It's going to be a long day.  
  
A/N: How's the chappie! Hope you like it! R+R! Thanks and no flames please! 


End file.
